


A Lover's View

by ClaudiaEdson



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaudiaEdson/pseuds/ClaudiaEdson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Lee Crane muses about his lover, Lt. Commander Chip Morton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lover's View

 

Lieutenant Commander Morton,  
When things go wrong, as they so often do, there you are.  
Cool, unflappable, strong and steadfast  
And always, yes always in control.

I often wonder how you do it  
Because I know the very private you,  
The man behind the starched uniform  
And impeccably knotted tie.

But at night, in my cabin, where no one else can see, you are  
The lover who possesses my body, nourishes my soul  
And drives me to new heights I have never experienced before.  
Then, in turn, succumbing to my love, to my body.

Finally losing that well-known control,  
Causing me to lose mine.  
Declaring love undying as we  
Spiral together into shared fulfillment.

And yet, in the morning,  
When we are back on duty yet again,  
With that public persona once again on display  
Cool, calm, collected, and always, yes always, in utter control.

And when I look at you, standing across the chart table,  
Seemingly ignorant of my needs and desires,  
And it makes me impatient to once again hold the real you in my arms.  
To break through that control and bring you to ecstasy.

But then you look over at me, and in your cerulean eyes  
I see that your impatience mirrors mine.  
And I know that tonight, in the haven of my cabin  
You will be mine yet again.

And I can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in Diverse Doings #9 from StraightUp Press (editor, Kathy Agel)


End file.
